


Nightmares

by haterofreality



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Nightmares, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haterofreality/pseuds/haterofreality
Summary: Adora has types of nightmares, Catra has determined. And much to Adora’s hate, Catra wakes to all of them. Catra likes to think of it as her special girlfriend superpower, to be able to support and calm Adora in all circumstances.Adora has a nightmare and Catra comforts her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	Nightmares

Adora has types of nightmares, Catra has determined. And much to Adora’s hate, Catra wakes to all of them. Catra likes to think of it as her special girlfriend superpower, to be able to support and calm Adora in all circumstances. Or maybe she just likes to think of it as a way she could make up for the years of hurt she’d caused.

The first type of nightmare was the best. Well the least agonising. 

After gasping for breath, Adora would wake with a start, silently and without moving. Catra also wouldn’t move. She knew how much Adora hated knowing she’d woken her, even if Adora knew Catra was awake, and Catra knew Adora knew she was awake. 

After slowly her breath, Adora would roll over, snuggle in closer to Catra and they’d both go back to sleep.

The second type was quite like it is now. Fast breathing, maybe some mumbles before waking, shooting into a seated position. Again, Catra wouldn’t move. Adora would either calm herself and again snuggle in for sleep, or she’d fight her demons and call Catra for help in her own way. 

Catra would be there in an instant. Sitting next to her, wrapping her up with everything she had. Arms around her waist, chin on her shoulder and tail around her legs. 

And they’d sit there for as long as Adora needed. Sometimes they’d talk, and sometimes they’d lie back down, rearrange the covers and go back to sleep.

Catra silently waits, with her back to Adora, to see what she would do. Her breath hadn’t slowed and Catra would move soon, whether Adora asked or not, dignity be damned. She felt the bed move as Adora turned to look at Catra, seemingly still asleep. Catra takes a deep, purposeful breath, moving her shoulders and chest more than necessary, to try and get Adora to copy her breathing. Slowly, in and out. 

Perfuma had given them both different techniques to try and help with their thoughts, anxiety and panic attacks. Hugs weirdly worked for Catra, so she had sort of stopped paying attention past that. Hugs where she could hear the person breathing beneath her ear, especially (and often specifically) Adora’s breathing. Most of their friends knew only to get Adora when Catra was in a mode. It was also why Catra knew that Adora watching and matching her breaths to Catra’s often worked.

It works for about 3 breaths as Adora slowed her breathing. Then Catra hears her hiccup and short sharps breaths pick up, if possible, faster than before. Catra was up in an instant. 

And then there was type three. Where it took more then a few breaths, a few words and a few minutes to bring Adora back.

“Hey, hey, I’m right here. We’re in Brightmoon. War’s over.” Catra doesn’t know where Adora’s dream had taken her this time, but it was never their peaceful present.

Catra took Adora’s shaking hands in hers. Adora was still looking at where Catra had been lying on their bed, eyes glazed over, not really seeing. There are tears in her eyes and her breathing hasn’t improved. Time for the next step.

There were other techniques Perfuma had told them that Catra desperately tries to remember now. Something about 5 things you see, 5 things you feel, 5 something something something. It had to do with all your senses… right?

Well, there isn’t much anyone but Catra could see in the middle of the dark. “Hey, look at me.” Catra squeezes Adora’s hands, hoping she’ll obey. “What colour are my eyes?”

Adora looks up at the question, Catra’s eyes glowing in the dark. “Blue and yellow” she croaks out, followed by a whispered “not green”.

Ahh, so that’s where she’d been. A breathing Catra could still be a chipped Catra.

Catra takes one of Adora’s hands and puts in on the bed beside them. “And don’t the sheets feel soft?” Adora’s eyes follow their hands and she gives the smallest of nods. “And we can hear the guards walk down the hall?” Catra hopes that isn’t just her enhanced hearing, but Adora gives another small nod. The hiccups in her breath have stopped, along with the tears, but her breathing is still not slow enough.

Catra moves Adora’s hand to her chest, her own hand on top. Adora’s eyes follow the movement. “And you can feel me breathing?” Catra takes a deep breath, letting her chest rise and fall, happy to hear Adora’s match without her realising it and earning another nod from Adora.

Catra waits three more breaths before moving Adora’s other hand to the back of her neck. She didn’t want to disrupt the breathing. “And feel? No chip?” Adora’s finger tips brush over Catra’s scar.

To Catra’s horror the tears start again, silently trailing down Adora’s cheeks. At least her breathing has remained normal… for now.

Carta releases both of Adora’s hands to gently grab her face, whipping the tears away with her thumbs. Catra notices Adora’s eyes are still on her own hand on Catra’s chest. She needs to bring her back before she forgets how to breathe again. They’d been doing so well. 

Catra frantically tries to remember the other senses, but it seems so hard in the dark. Her mind just comes back to the first option. 

“Hey, what colour are my eyes? Remember, not green.” Catra tries desperately. 

Adora looks up, eyes focusing on her face. “Catra?” Her voice was so soft, so broken.

“Yeah, it’s me, we’re home.”

Hiccup. Then, “I love you.”

Catra gives a broken grin before replying back “I love you too.”

Catra keeps her eyes open till the last second as their lips meet. It’s a watery kiss and yet Catra pours her love into it as she feels it returned. -Can you feel my lips? Can you feel my love?-

Catra pulls back and they’re both breathing heavily, but Catra isn’t worried any more.

“Hey, Catra” Adora speaks with a broken smile.

“You’re such a dork” Catra cracks a grin.

Adora hugs Catra and pulls her back down on to the bed. She shivers a little and Catra grabs the blankets. They settle in, foreheads pressed together, breathing back to normal. Catra tucks a strand of Adora’s hair behind her ear and Adora’s eyes close sleepily for a second at the contact. Panic attacks always leave them both tired.

“Thanks” Adora mumbles as her eyes close again for a few seconds.

“Always” Catra promises before planting a kiss on her forehead. When she pulls back, Adora’s eyes are shut and her breathe has evened out again. Catra snuggles in and closes her eyes.

“Always” she mumbles.


End file.
